


The Perks of Being an Only Child

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles may have a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always happy to do his hunting demon researches with Derek. A little less with his sibling.</p>
<p>This is a translation from French, as English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being an Only Child

_It was a dark and stormy night and the atmosphere in the loft was tense. The young man was absorbed by a book with a leather binding which, you know, made it clear it was pretty darn old. Stiles frowned and squinted, focused on finding any clue that would help them decipher the prophecy. Or, though he would never admit it, maybe it was to force himself to ignore his growing urge to shove his research partner against the wall and lick his_ -

\- Stiles, either you tell your sister to stop her voice over thing or I'll leave you two alone to solve the mystery

\- Candice, please?

\- Oh okay hey, if I can’t even make fun of my big brother to avoid thinking about my impending death, fine

Stiles gave her his best killer look.

\- yeah sorry, my "not for real” brother, like I could I forget about that

\- it’s not what I meant and you know it

Candice kept herself from answering, hoping to avoid another useless argument.

\- And for the record, _Derek added_ , nobody intends to lick the anything of anyone, okay ?

_Yeah, right and I’m the Queen of England_. Candice shrugged. She didn’t asked for any of that after all and especially not to be the key in the evil plan of a wizard who had obviously watched too much episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

And if she had to sacrifice her life to save the world by the end of the month, she had every right to tease her not-for-real brother.

More importantly, in one month she had plenty of time to play matchmaker to make these two finally realize they were meant for each other. Because without some outside help, ten years from now and they’ll still be as oblivious as today. At least ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should tag for the Buffy reference or if it would be a spoiler (the surprise seemed important to me in this story) so feel free to give me your opinion !


End file.
